


Near Death Experience

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: I will get to all the Chloe and Rachel stuff later.





	Near Death Experience

"Nathan, get that gun away from me!" Chloe yelled, nervous.

"Never tell me what to do, bitch!"

A sound of a gunshot barrelled through the school.

Nathan was shocked. _Did I do that?_ Nathan had never meant to hurt anyone. "Shit...." Nathan said quickly shaking Chloe. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Just then Dana Ward stepped in the rest room. She jumped, freaked out. Chloe's broken body was bleeding out now. "Nathan, can you tell me why you're in the girls' restroom with a dying girl and holding a gun?"

"Uh..." Nathan quickly dashed for the door and ran.

Dana shook her head and tried to lift Chloe. Dana dragged her out to the hallway. "Someone help!"

Students turned and stood frozen in the hallway.

Dana's friend, Juliet Watson, rushed over.

The head of security, David Madsen, looked down freaked out. "What the hell happened?"

"Nathan had a gun. I think he shot her," Dana answered.

Kate who was close to them, whipped out her phone and called 9-1-1.

Max who crept out of the restroom, just hoped they would get there on time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get to all the Chloe and Rachel stuff later.


End file.
